<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven Can Wait by Ultra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957867">Heaven Can Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra'>Ultra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Inspired by Music, Love, Near Death Experiences, Rescue, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'any, any, eleventh hour' by eagleoftheninth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven Can Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They said she was crazy to believe he would come for her, 'Not now, it's far too late, that's the way it is, read 'em and weep,' but she didn't - she never lost faith.</p><p>Though her eyes were closed and her body tensed, ready for impact, she still held on, still listened for a sign that she was right to hope, to believe that he really would do anything for love.</p><p>The roaring in her ears might have been the coming of the end, but no, she knew the truth - in a moment of gold and a flash of light, her saviour on the silver black phantom bike, who scooped her up and out of danger, driving them both off into the safety of a hot summer night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>